d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Luck Control
You can use Hero Dice to affect others in various ways. For each rank you have in the FX, choose one of the following capabilities: * You can spend a hero die on another character’s behalf, with the normal benefits. * You can bestow your hero dice on others. You can grant only one hero die to any given character in a round, but the recipient may use the bestowed hero die normally. * You can spend one of your hero dice to negate someone else's use of a hero die or a use of gamemaster fiat. This also eliminates the setback of the fiat, so no hero dice are awarded for it. * You can spend a hero die to force someone else to re-roll a die roll and take the worse of the two rolls. The target of this last effect may spend a hero die to avoid having to re-roll. GM fiat may do the same (earning you a hero die). * You gain an additional hero die at the start of each game. You may take this option multiple times, but the maximum number of additional hero dice you can gain from this option is equal to half the campaign's Power Level. * You can make your Luck Control rank the minimum result of any one check you make with your Hero Dice Pool. If the die comes up with a lower result, use your FX rank instead. So if you have Luck Control 8, you can choose a die roll and be ensured a minimum result of 8 on the die, treating any roll of less than an 8 as an 8. A 20 on the die roll acquired through Luck Control is not considered a "natural 20" and does not threaten a Critical Hit. At rank 1, Luck Control with this capability only ensures a natural 1 on an attack roll is not an automatic miss, if the total attack roll would still hit the target's Defense. Higher ranks increasingly ensure reliably good outcomes (or at least a degree of immunity to poor ones) while the highest ranks ensure the character can regularly accomplish amazing things. Luck Control's maximum rank is the campaign's Power Level or 20 (whichever is less). Luck Control requires the Fortune Module. Extras * Affects Others: You can grant good luck to your allies. * Area: Your Luck Control FX works equally on all targets in the affected area. You spend only one hero die, although the subjects are each affected individually. You must apply the same FX to all subjects at once. * Extended Duration: Luck Control’s duration cannot be changed from instant, since none of its effects last more than an instant regardless. * Selective Attack: This extra, applied to Area Luck Control, allows you to choose who in the area of affect is or is not affected by it. Flaws * Increased Action: If the action required for Luck Control is increased beyond a reaction, it is only usable during your turn each round, which limits its usefulness in responding to the actions of others. * Reduced Range: Luck Control normally requires no attack roll; if reduced below perception range, it does, either ranged or a melee attack for touch range Luck Control. * Resistance (–1): Targets of your Luck Control have a chance to resist (usually with Will). The Progression feat can increase the effect modifier by +1 per rank. * Side Effect: As a particular side effect of Luck Control, if your effort to alter luck fails, you suffer a setback without earning a hero die. Effectively the GM gains a "free" use of GM Fiat against you. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:General FX